


High School Love Story

by Kelmikiti



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, by au i mean everyone is in high school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5640001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelmikiti/pseuds/Kelmikiti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We were all making bets on the field on why Captain Hale is watching Lacrosse.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	High School Love Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> A Christmas gift for my girlfriend Sarah

Laura laughed as she stopped in front of Derek, who was all but ogling the lacrosse team. Scott McCall, Stiles Stilinski, Danny Mahealani, all of them were laughing together, Stiles’ hand was thrown over Scott’s shoulders. Derek looked away then, knowing that Stiles and Scott were somewhat of an item, although no one quite knew if it was romantic or not. Derek bit his lip and glared at his sister.  
“Just ask ‘em out”, Laura smiled ruffling his hair.  
“I… No”, Derek mumbled, “The basketball people don’t talk to the lacrosse guys… It just isn’t done.”  
“Suit yourself, but I’d love to get in the middle of that sandwich”, Laura grinned and looked the boys up and down, “but alas, they aren’t looking for female persuasion right now.” She gave her most dramatic sigh and then smiled at her little brother.  
“Just do it though, it’ll make life easier”, Laura said, and left him to make up his mind.

Derek was so nervous. He was going to ask Scott out. He was watching the lacrosse team practice with his foot bouncing at crazy speed and he was resisting an urge to bite his nails. Scott and Stiles played together so seamlessly and it seemed insane that the two of them weren’t in sync in all parts of their life. Derek would probably get blown off, he was already prepared for it too, he was going to take all of Cora’s stupid rom coms and watch them all in a night, while eating a ridiculous amount of ice cream. He was allowed to be a teenage cliché, right? Derek shook these thoughts from his mind and resumed watching the lacrosse practice dribble on.

When the practice ended and all the guys went to their bags, Derek hopped down the bleachers nimbly and came to a halt right next to Scott.  
“Hey”, he said, somewhat quieter than he meant to.  
“Hi”, Scott smiled a goofy smile. He had sweat-plastered hair across his forehead and his face glowed red.  
“Good practice?” Derek asked kicking himself mentally for not coming up with anything better.  
“Yeah, defo! You see me make those insane in-air goals?” Scott gloated, dabbing at his face with a towel.  
“Very impressive, you should think about joining the basketball squad”, Derek nodded and kicked himself mentally for still not getting out his true purpose.  
“Ooohh so that’s why you’re here… To recruit me”, Scott leaned in conspiratoriously, “we were all making bets on the field on why Captain Hale is watching _Lacrosse_.”  
“What did you bet on?” Derek asked stupidly.  
“That you were gonna ask me out on a date.”

Derek left the lacrosse field in a daze. Somehow he had scored a date with Scott McCall. He was a dreamboat and Derek drove home, smiling stupidly.  
“I’m home!” Derek called and went up the stairs.  
“You smell really happy, did you do it?” Cora greeted him at the top of the stairs.  
“Laura’s such a gossip”, Derek shook his head but smiled all the same, “but yeah, I’ve a date with Scott in two hours.”  
“I’m so happy for you!” She squealed, “Let me help pick out an outfit…”  
  
In a Henley, some tight jeans and a leather jacket, Derek set off towards the address Scott had given. He was a bit nervous, but he parked in front of the house and took a few calming breaths. Walking to the door, he could hear muffled talking inside. He knocked and waited. The door opened and he was looking at both Scott and Stiles.  
“Surprise”, Scott smiled nervously, “Me and Stiles are a package deal and if you want to date one of us, you’ll get the other one on top of the bargain.”  
Derek looked at the two and his mouth melted into a smile.  
“I can do that”, Derek laughed and pulled Scott over the threshold for a small kiss.


End file.
